BugHead:Bumpy love
by Marshmallow4Life
Summary: Jughead saw Betty get heart broken will he be there to save the day :Jughead gets in trouble will Betty help clean up his mess ?Bughead one shot Please Like Riverdale DONT JUDGE A BOOK BY ITS COVER
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I hope u like it I couldn't come up with a better title so yeah please review and I don't own any character DONT JUDGE A BOOK BY ITS COVER ?**  
 **_** **_-_**

Jughead was about to open the door to go inside Pops but before he did he saw a blonde girl with a beautiful pink dress run out !he looked around to see where she has gone and found her  
behind a dumpster sobbing into her put his hand on her shoulder as she looked up.

 **Jughead** :Betty what's wrong ?

 **Betty** : I asked Archie to meet me at Pops as a date and he thought as friends I guess ..so he said yes.

 **Jughead** :Ok so?

 **Betty:** He called me and said he couldn't make it and he asked me what was the important thing u needed to tell me at Pops.

 **:Then** Betty paused not saying a single word there was silence for about five minutes until Jughead broke it and said.

 **Jughead:** Betty you can tell me

He saidin an awkwardly way

 **Jughead:** I mean if you want to..u don't have to.

Betty digged her finger in her nails

 **Betty:** that I like you Archie and he said he didn't feel the same that he was sorry ...

Then she started sobbing and hugged Jughead. Jughead felt something he hadn't in a long time .Jughead hugged back.

 **Jughead** :It will be fine Its his loss not even I would skip adate with you.

Jughead tried not to blush but failed.

 **Betty:** Walk me home?

Jughead tried to say in the coolest way possible

 **Jughead:** Sure

-

 **SORRY FOR IT BEING SHORT I WILL MAKE CHAP 2 LONGER. So there it is my first fanfic I hope u like and I will soon make a chapter 2 please review and follow me on musically**

 **I'll tell you it when I get more reviews**

 **Marshmallow Out**


	2. Chapter 2 Regrets

**Hey Hope u like this and thanks for reading chap 2 love u**

Jughead walked Betty home...Betty finally spoke up to break the silence .

 **Betty:** Thanks Juggie

 **Jughead:** For what

 **Betty:** For being there for me

She smiled as she went into her house closing the door behind her. Jughead's heart filled with fireworks at those words. Then he went next door to Archie' caught up on all the work he missed .He looked up from his screen and looked at

Betty's saw that she already had changed into some grey volleyball shorts and a black tank top. Jughead thought she was the cutest thing in the world. But he stopped himself and said.

 **Jughead:** I'm Jughead Jones and I don't fall in love with girls so I need to snap out of it.

After he took he took one moreglancebut when he did,Betty looked up and there Eyes decided to text him...

Text Messages:

 **Betty** :Hey Juggie ?.

Whatsupp: **Jughead**

 **Betty:** Oh nothing just bored

Oh? **:Jughead**

Wanna go get Icecream: **Jughead**

 **Betty:** Can't got grounded

What grounded? **:J**

* * *

hey you guys as the text I will be putting the Ennitals because the names r to long k

* * *

 **B:** Turns outmy parents hate

Archie.

Yeesh : **J**

 **B:** How about I sneak to Archie's

House so I can help you.

Thanks I need help with school paper **:J**

 **B:** K see u in a bit

K Bye **:J**

* * *

Betty felt happy but she didn't know why was it because she was visiting Jughead that can't be it..Right? .She she arrived Jughead was all ready waiting for went up stairs and worked on the a few edits and reviewing

the paper .Then Jughead stared into Betty eyes and he couldn't help himself before he knew it he was kissing the perfect girl next door.

 **Betty: ...**

 **Jughead: I** Like You Betty

Slipped his tongue he blushed super hard

 **Betty:** I'm sorry I have to go

Betty left while Jughead stayed and thought ughhhh what did I do I can't fall for Betty. After a while he regretted what he didto Betty they stopped talking,coming over each others house .

Betty Decided to goover to Archie houseto drop off a paper as a excuse to See if Juggie was knocked and Archie dad answered.

 **Fred:** Hello Betty

 **Betty :** hi iwas wondering if I could drop off a paper to Jughead .

 **Fred:** I dontknow if there her but if u want u can check.

Fred let's Betty in as she is walking up the stairs she is thinking of what to say when she sees when she went up all she found was a black journal with a little golden crown in the corner of it .

As she opened it to see she saw it was his diary ?

She opened to his Daily entry .

She gasped as she dropped the book.

* * *

 **Wait what ...was in that journal what did she find out?**

 **Stay tuned to find out I will try to post daily k?**

 **I've been buzzyyyy anywho I think this story might have 6-8chapters k so byeee**

 **Marshmallow out**


End file.
